


Foster Home

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Child Neglect, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Surprise Kissing, just a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Betty goes to babysit for a wealthy family, but she finds a neglected little girl that could for ever change her life....... and possibly provide her with a partner that she meets while coparents said little girl with said potential partner.JB and Betty are the only characters that really interact during the first chapter
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for spelling. I do be dyslexic tho

Betty sucked in a breath. Her first actual babysitting job outside of her family. She posted an ad on Craigslist. It wasn't the safest option obviously. But money was money. She needed it. 

The town was comfortable with money. White people that own at least three beach houses type of comfortable. The kid was bound to be spoiled. Something in her bones told her so. 

Her delicate hand raised to the door, knocking on the glass door. Her heart thumped in her ears with anticipation and anxiety. 

A frail, chapped lipped woman opened the door. Her face had been picked open and scabs protruded on top of her lips. Uncontrollably, the woman itched open a wound on her neck. "Hello. You must be Betty." 

Betty smiled politely. This woman made her skeeve. "I would shake your hand, but I do not like touching." 

The woman nodded, running her fingers through her nicely done hair. "Of course. I'm Gladys by the way. Jellybean is two. She'll run around until she's tired out. She can go to bed on her own. Jake and I will leave you now. Bye." 

She didn't even wave at Betty. 

"Model parenting," Betty scoffed to herself. 

No giggles could be heard. Strange. One thing everyone knows that if a child is quiet, they are getting into something they are not supposed to. 

"Jellybean!" Betty shouted, kicking off her shoes by the door. 

Small steps approached her cautiously. A beautiful young girl peered up at her from her feet. "Are you one of Mommy's friends?" 

Perplexed, Betty arched her freshly manicured brow up. "No, hunny. I'm here to watch you." 

"Oh? So you're not gonna smoke with mommy?" She asked, curiously taking a step closer to Betty. 

"Smoke with your mommy? Is that what her and her friends do, bug?" Betty questions, kneeling down to be eye level with the girl.

Jellybean nodded, taking some more steps closer to Betty. 

Solemnly, Betty reached out to caress the girl's arm. "Okay. Let's go get some snacks from my bag. I brought some candy for us to eat. Don't tell your mother." 

A bemused expression overtook her face. "Candy?" 

Betty reached around in her purse and successfully retrieved it. Betty offered the candy to the small girl. 

Her eyes flickered from Betty to the treat then back at Betty. "Mommy said those were caca." 

"They're quite good," Betty took a second to kneel down to JB's level, pressing a finger to her own lips, winking, "we won't tell mommy." 

Jellybean looked stunted. "She'll yell at us though." 

Betty mischievously smiled, "She won't know." 

Cautiously, JB took the treat then pulled off the wrapper. A bright, beaming grin broke out on her face when the flavors disbursed on her taste buds. "That's yummy!" 

Betty giggled, sucking on a lollipop of her own, "I told you so. How about we go play barbies?" 

Baffled, Jellybean eyed her curiously. "What are those?" 

Betty sympathetically sighed, "Show me where you usually keep your toys, sweetie." 

"What toys? I don't have any of those. I have a blanket," Jellybean explained, turning her back to walk away. 

Betty followed her tiny strides to a closet where a small bear and a little blanket with clothes bundled on top was tucked into the corner. Her heart broke. “Is this where you sleep?”

She nodded, instantly cuddling her bear, “I eat in here, but I go to the bathroom and get out.” 

The rest of the night Betty spent looking around the house and speaking to the small girl. It was so devastating to see her poor living conditions and to see how little the house accommodated to Jellybean’s needs. The selves were filled with alcohol and some adult snacks like popcorn and hot chips. 

Around 12 am, JB fell asleep. Betty tucked her in with her blanket on the couch while contemplating a large decision. 

Quietly, Betty rang her mom. “Hey, Mom.” 

Groggily, Alice yawned, “Betty? Why aren’t you home yet? Are you still babysitting?” 

“Yeah. I need your help, Mom. This child needs help really bad. She sleeps in a closet for fucks sake!” 

Alice gasped auditable over the phone, “See if her mom will let you have a sleepover with her where she’ll come over to our house. I’ll set up June’s old toddler bed, and we’ll talk to Mary.” 

“Thank you. I hope Marry can help.” 

“Me too,” She agreed with a yawn, “I’m gonna go set the bed up.” 

“Bye, Mom. See ya soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Bye.” 

Betty went around and snapped photos of the dangers that could hurt Jellybean before going into the master bedroom. Somewhat surprisingly, she found the room to be a complete mess. The only surprise being that the woman actually had the courtesy to put away her needles. Suggesting by the needle track marks Betty noticed on her scarily skinny hands, Gladys was a frequent user.

Seeing as she thrives by being sleuth and solving injustices, her desire to snoop became her, so she had a look around. She snapped many photos of drug paraphernalia as evidence to help their case. 

Soon enough, she heard the door slam. She scattered into a nearby bathroom, pretending to look for toilet paper or feminine hygiene products depending on her luck. 

Gladys rasped some cusses at the sleeping child, so Betty made her into the room. “Hey, I was in the bathroom. What’s wrong?” 

A faux smile painted her lips as she reached for her wallet. “Nothing. Jellybean isn’t allowed to sleep on the couch, that’s all.”

Betty mustered a smile up. “I was actually gonna ask if we could have a sleepover tonight, but you got back so late. I still would like to have one if that’s okay, and I’d like to watch her at my home from now on.”

“Of course. I need a break from that brat anyway. All she does is cry anymore,” Gladys complained, slipping a bundle of 100’s out of her purse. She handed Betty two big bills.

Betty took the bills and went over to the couch. Carefully, she picked Jellybean up with her blanket and stuffed bear and dialed her mom. 

“Betty?” Jellybean queried, yawning.

“You’re gonna come home with me, and we’re gonna have a sleepover!” 

“Yay!” She squealed sleepily.

Betty giggled, slinging her bag on her shoulders and exiting the house. 

Alice pulled up in Polly’s minivan, smiling warmly as Betty strapped JB in June’s car seat then sat next to her. “How are you girls doing? Are you ready for bed?”

Jellybean yawned, nodding as her head lulled and eyes fluttered shut. 

Betty tucked her hair back, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams, girly.” 

Alice’s heart swelled with pure joy. That was her daughter, and she raised her right.

The entire way there, Betty kept an eye on JB, covering her with her blanket and snuggling her teddy right next to her. 

Betty decided it would be best that Jellybean sleep in the toddler bed in her room. 

The night was soundless, without a single cry from JB. Betty woke up to find her in her bed, cuddled over her sheet with her blanket. 

She giggled, kissing her crown and slipped out of bed. She felt like a mom. 

Alice creaked open the door, slowly tiptoeing inside with a tray of assorted breakfast food. “Hi, I didn’t know you were awake, but I have food. I made different stuff. I have no idea what she likes.”

Betty shrugged, sitting up against her headboard, “I have no clue either. She crawled in my bed last night.”

Alice laughed, sitting at the food of her bed, “I can see that.” 

Jellybean stirred, eyes opening slowly. 

Betty brushes the hair out of her eyes, allowing the child to see more clearly. “Good morning, Kiddo.”

“Good morning, Betty,” JB yawned, sitting up and eyeballing the food, “what’s that?”

Alice chuckled sweetly, “It’s called breakfast. Do you wanna try some?”

She nodded erratically, “Please!?”

Betty got an empty plate and made small portions of all the foods. “Do you have allergies to any food?” 

She shook her head, taking the plate. First, she dipped her fork into the scrambled eggs. Her face twisted in disgust. “Ew!”

Betty’s face scrunched. “I don’t like them either.”

“They’re yucky,” Jellybean agreed, eating a cootie slice. Her face split into a gummy smile. “I like this!”

Betty laughed, smiling at her. “Mom, when is Mary stopping by? I wanna take her out shopping.”

“At 1 pm. Do you want my card? Or ask your father for his card. He makes enough to spare some to her,” Alice bitterly gritted through her teeth. 

“I was gonna use it anyway. I’ll just mention how he abandoned me when I was 5 for a fake pregnancy.”

JB was in her own world, happily eating bacon and fruits and not paying attention to Betty or Alice. 

Betty got out of bed, hurriedly setting up her outfit. “Do we have any of June’s clothes here? I’m gonna bath Jelly then dress her.”

“Yeah, Polly already said that you could use whatever you needed, and I can wash her clothes while you guys are out. June’s old shoes should be in the closet of Pol’s old room.” 

“You talked to Polly? When?”

“This morning. Cheryl took the kids for the day, so she had a lonely breakfast.” 

“Okay,” Betty pauses, turning her attention to the infant, “Jellybean, can I give you a bath?” 

“What’s that?” She questioned, smearing jelly all over her face when attempting to clean it off.

“I put you in the tub and put bubbles in it while we clean you,” Betty explained, wiping the mess off her face with a napkin.

“But I thought you, sit in the rain to get clean,” She replied, placing the dish on the tray and licking her hands.

“No. Here, I’ll give you a bath.” 

JB complied, climbing out of bed with Betty. “Okay.”

Betty led JB to the bathroom where she stripped down and got into the tub. Betty turned the water on and added some bubbles that were conveniently lying around. 

“Woah!”

She cupped bubbles in her hands, throwing them at Betty. In response, Betty splashed her back with some bubbles. Then Betty gave her a washcloth. “Here, wash your private areas then I help you with the rest, okay?”

She nodded, taking the cloth from Betty’s hand. Betty lathered a 2 in 1 kids soap in her hands, and evenly spread it throughout her hair. “Look up, birdies!”

“Where!?”

Warm water slid down her back. Betty quickly covered her eyes, so no soap would get in her eyes. “Did you see the birdies?”

“Yeah!” JB exclaimed, excitedly bouncing around and splashing water all over Betty. Good thing Betty was still in pajamas. 

She finished washing her, dried her off, and got her ready for the day. Then she left her with Alice to get ready herself.

Soon enough, Betty loaded the girl into her Jeep with some assistance. She placed her hands on the wheel and asked, “You ready to go get some coffee?”

“Yeah!” Jellybean squealed, hugging her bear. 

“Wait,” Betty paused, craning her neck to make a face at her, “who said you could have coffee?”

She giggled, “I did.”

“What?” 

After many bags and two hours later, Betty’s knee was bouncing anxiously. Jellybean sat cuddled into her side, head fell in a slow attempt to lull her to sleep. 

“What can we do, Mary?” Alice asked, placing the tray down on the coffee table.

“Well, you can call CPS, and JB will be placed with a relative, which seems to be her brother. Father signed his rights away when she was born. You can fight for custody, or he may not want the child. Depending on the outcome, you guys might have to go to family court. If so, you can request full custody, or you can work out an agreement with visitations.”

“What can we do right now? Can she spend the night at our house again?” Betty questioned, stroking the sleeping girls hair.

“Wait, and it would be wise to do that if the neglect is that bad.” 

Betty nodded.

Mary packed up her official papers. “I have to go, early client lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a whole rundown of everything. I am having personal problems, and my schedule is very tight. I will update on Tumblr

Betty fanned hair spray over JB's frizzy baby hairs, and Betty's hand rested on her forehead to prevent any irritation to the child's eyes. "You nervous, Jell?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes then flung into her arms. "I don't wanna leave you, Betty!"

Her heart sunk as she wrapped her arms comfortingly around the hysterical girl. "I don't wanna leave you either. From what I've heard, you'll be in good hands."

Jellybean's grip on Betty only tightened.

Betty looked down at her, stroking her hair. Her love for this little girl was much like a mother's for their child. She never wanted to let this girl go, ever. "Remember, Betty will always visit if the case doesn't go our way."

She just nodded.

Betty found herself querying if she were going to be a good mother. After all, her mother was a kind soul, but she feared she would be like her father, very cold and evil- sinister at times even. She prayed that she would be very much like her mother.

Betty buckles the straps on her red bottoms, a gift from her eldest friend on her 18th birthday. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Betty, can you do that to my hair?" JB asked, tugging on Betty's slick, black skirt.

Betty lifted her up and placed her on her hip. She kissed her head, leaving a glossy kiss mark on it. "Yours is in a ponytail like you asked. I'll put it in a bun before we leave."

"Okay, Betty."

Jelly gets her stuffie off of Betty's bed. Well, Jellybean and Betty's bed truly. These past two weeks have brought them closer together. Though Jellybean was a new addition to Betty's life, she was just as important as some of Betty's closest friends.

Alice smiled at them in the doorway. "You girls ready to go?"

They had to be at the courthouse extra early; they had to meet Jellybean's case worker.

Betty sighed, tears vaguely haunting her eyes, "Yeah."

She hooked JB and her diaper bag up on her hip. "We better not be late."

Betty packed her car with a car seat and diaper bag. She smoothed over Jellybean's frizzy, wavy hair and gave her temple a small kiss. "Coffee?"

Jellybean eagerly nodded whilst clutching her bear tightly. "Coffee!"

Betty giggled, buckling her seatbelt. They stopped at a nearby coffee shop for an iced coffee and small tea with milk, sugar, and a little bit of ice, so it was not too hot for Jellybean.

The caseworker had been sitting on a nicely stained bench when they got through security. Their drinks were discarded, but she made sure to promise that they would get more on the way home.

She looked intimidating, but Betty approached her with a strong greeting and handshake.

She smiled charmingly. "Nice to see you again, Sally."

Irritated, Sally just groaned through gritted teeth, "Nice to see you too, Ms. Cooper."

Her attention flickered towards the child cowering behind Betty. She kneeled, smiling warmly at Jelly. Her entire demeanor shifted. "Hi, Forsythia. You have to come with me."

Jellybean clenched onto Betty's leg, shaking her head. "No, thank you."

Betty took the child into her arms. "You have to sit with her, but we can see each other after everything, okay."

She nodded, grip loosening. "Okay. Thank you, Betty."

Sally held her hand, dragging her away from Betty.

Some of her heart was following Jellybean. Despite knowing her for little time, she had an attachment to that child as if she was her mother. In some sort of way, she was her mother.

Hours felt like years as they passed. The Judge called them in at about quarter of two. Everything was so unlike movies. No one was in the pews with the exception of Alice and the caseworker and, obviously, Jelly.

Court made her nervous. But could you blame her? This is where her parents' marriage died. Betty tuned out most of it, not even bothering to notice the man on the other side of the room. Although, she did sneak a peek when the judge retired to their chamber.

The judge hit the gavel, creating a loud thud. It echoed throughout the whole room. "I have come to the verdict. I rule in favor of Jughead Jones. He will have full custody over Forsythia Jones with the exception of supervised visit."

Betty's heart plummeted. This could not be happening right now. A single tear slipped down her cheek before she discreetly wiped it away.

Alice slunk against her chair, tears pricking her eyes.

The caseworker tugged Jellybean by the arm out of the pew. She presented Jellybean to Jughead.

Betty packed away her papers and quickly hugged Marry. "Thank you so much."

Jellybean struggled out of Sally's arms and flung herself at Betty. "Betty, don't let them take me!"

Betty kneeled down to her level, smoothing her hair back. "You have to go with them, but you have my number. I'm gonna visit soon, super Betty promise. Remember to wash your hair extra good. I love you, Kiddo."

She wrapped her arms around Betty's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I don't wanna go, Betty. Can you come with us? Please?"

Betty looked up, making eye contact with whom she presumed to be Jughead. "I'll walk you out if I can, Bubba."

Her eyes lock with his, and he nods at her softly.

Jellybean turned around, catching his nod of consent.

"C'mon, let's go, kiddo." Betty steadily positions JB on her hip.

Jughead led them to his car, not bothering to say much besides from mumbling directions.

Betty strapped her into the car seat, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you soon. Remember what I told you?"

She nodded. "I can be the prettiest princess or the most different person in the world, just as long as I'm sticking it to the man."

Betty chuckled, "No, about being good. You have to behave for Jughead. Can you promise that to Betty?"

"Super pinky promise."

Tears were streaming down her face now. This little girl would forever be there in her heart. "I love you."

Jellybean embraces her. "I love you too."

Mascara smushed down her face. She closed the door, fighting back tears.

Jughead got out of his car, leaving the door open. Betty was less than two feet away from him. "Hey, here is my address where we will be doing visits. If you need anything, just ask."

"Mhm, of course. Just make sure that she gets her tea in the morning, and her favorite bedtime story is just whatever you have. She prefers to be cuddled and loves princesses. And-"

Jughead smiled at Betty. "You spoiled her."

Pink pinched her cheeks. "Maybe a little bit."

This may be inappropriate, but Jughead had found her to be a beautiful woman. "How shall I compete?"

Betty giggled, "You can't."

He bites back a smile. "I have to go. See ya."

She waved at him. "Bye."

Momentarily, Betty was not worrying about Jellybean for the first time in weeks. Betty climbed into her car, turning the key in ignition. She fixed the rearview, eyes latching on the empty car seat.

Sadness. It always was lurking around. Betty burrows her head in her hands, wailing and hiccuping.

Finally, she worked up the courage to leave.

Alice was waiting on the couch for Betty. Soon enough, Betty's head was in her lap as she sobbed the ugliest of cries.

She stroked her hair solemnly. "I'm gonna miss that kid."

Betty wordlessly agreed with a simple nod. "It just doesn't feel the same, Mom."

"I know. But, we can still visit," Alice reassured.

Betty lifted herself up. "That's only a few hours. I- It just doesn't feel the same."

"It's unfair," Alice agreed, tears cracking through.

Betty embraced her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

Meanwhile, across town, Jellybean laid in her new bed. "Jughead, I want Betty."

He sighed, "We've been over this. You can see her tomorrow."

Her little lip jutted out, eyes glossing. "But I want her now."

He kneeled to her level, patting her head. "You can see her in the morning. How about I go read you a book?"

Jellybean nodded. "Yeah. Can we read Cinderella?"

Jughead retrieved said book from off her bookshelf. "Yes, we can. Let's get a night time snack then we'll go off to bed. You okay with that kid?"

"Mhm, what do you have for snacks?" Jellybean asked. Her sadness cleared slightly for right now.

He perched her on his hip. "Well, we have cereal, cookies, fruit snacks, and cheese sticks."

She looked at him very perplexed. "What is cheese? And why are they on a stick?"

Jughead walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "That's what they are."

Her eyes followed where he was pointing. They were these white, stick looking things that came wrapped in plastic. "Oh. Can I try one?"

He grabbed two of the string cheeses. "Of course, kiddo."

Jelly happily fiddled with them as they made their way into her room.

The room was an eggshell white that looked to be, at least, twenty years old. All of the furniture seemed brand new. Her frame was baby pink with light orange contrasting sheets.

He placed her down in her bed then sat at the foot of her bed. She held out his cheese stick, which he accepted.

Some uncertainty still haunted the air. Jellybean followed his action of peeling the cheese. She began to chew it. "Mmm!"

He chuckled at her beaming grin. "Good?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Very."

Within a few seconds, the food disappeared. A common trait of the Jones family was an appetite. Quickly, Jughead disposed of their trash.

He opened the book. "Once upon a time, not too long ago, there was a simple maid by the name of-"

"Ella!" She squealed.

He laughed at her, "Yes, Ella. She had two of the meanest step sister's in the whole wide world. Her step mom wasn't much better. They made her do all of the chores!"

Jellybean gasped.

This made him laugh more. "Most nights, she'd fall asleep near the fire. One day, she fell asleep near the fire. The sisters made up the name Cinderella for her after she got ash cinders on her face."

Jellybean's enthusiasm soon mellowed out. Her squeals turned to snores.

Jughead smiles to himself. He tucked her in and kissed her head. "I'm gonna raise you better than she raised me."

It was already approaching eleven, and he had a busy day tomorrow. So, he decided to go to sleep a little bit earlier.

Roughly 3 hours later, he heard little footsteps enter his room. She curled up at the end of the bed with her blanket and sobbed loudly.

Jughead instantly woke up and rushed to her aid. "Hey, what's up?"

She picked her head up, making her tears more visible. "I miss Betty."

He embraces her. "Sh, you'll see her in the morning, Jell."

She wailed even louder.

He laid down, allowing her to lay on his chest. He soothes her until she fell asleep.

In the morning, he awoke first. Jellybean was peacefully sleeping. Somehow, she had maneuvered to the floor in the night.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. He picked her up and placed her on his bed.

A loud knocking came from his front door. He threw a tank top on and opened it.

The lady from the courthouse was on the doorstep with a bear in one hand and food in the other. "Sorry to just show up, but I have work soon and she-"

He smiled lazily at her. "It's fine. She cried over that bear last night. Thank you actually."

He could tell by her eyes that she was heartbroken over it. "You wanna come in actually? I can show you her room if that causes you more comfort."

Betty sighed out of relief. "Please?"

He opened the door wide enough for her to come in.

She placed the food and coffee on the counter then smoothed down her skirt. "I'm ready."

Jughead grinned reassuringly at her. "It's that door right to the left."

Betty entered it, inspecting the somewhat girlish looking room. The mix of pink and orange really complimented the eggshell white. "She loves it, didn't she?"

He laughed, recounting the events of last night. "She loved the books even more. We read at least 10. Then we had cheese sticks and read a book until she fell asleep."

She bit back a smile. "Sounds like her. I'm surprised she didn't climb in bed with you in the middle of the night. I think it's how she copes with her abandonment issues though."

"I think so too."

They exchanged knowing looks, grins falling.

Jughead took his hand out of his pocket, smoothing over his jeans. Clearing his throat, he nervously held eye contact. "Can I offer you some water?"

Betty giggled slightly, "I bought coffee...."

"Oh, yeah," He pauses, flopping his messy hair out of his eyes. "Shit, it's early."

"I'd drink to that if it wasn't six am," Betty laughed.

He soon joined her, bellowing in his own laughter. "I will absolutely take a rain check on that though."

Sucking her lip between her teeth, Betty cleared her throat. "I-I should." She motioned out the door.

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck.

Faint pitter patter of little feet grew closer, followed by a loud "Betty!". Jellybean lunged for Betty, clinging to her skirt.

"Hi, kiddo," Betty greeted, kneeling down to her level.

Jell jumped into her arms. "Betty, you came!"

"I have to go actually. We can schedule a day to go to the park sometime next week"- They locked eyes, hers begging for his approval- "If that's okay with Jughead."

He nodded, taking a step closer to them. "Of course, you guys. How about after school on Friday?"

Betty kisses her head, smoothing down JB's messy hair. "That works. I'm off then."

"Yay!" Jellybean exclaimed, holding B even tighter.

"I've got to go, JB. I'll see you on Friday, okay?"

She yawned, retreating to Jughead. "M'kay."

Jughead cuddled her closely. "Go back to sleep, kiddo."

Betty ran her hand over Jelly's back, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

~~~~~

Her eyes wandered over her car mirror as she applied the sticky gloss to her lips. Was she getting ready to impress an extremely hot guy that she was co-parenting with? Now, that's classified. But yes.

Betty flipped up the mirror and tossed the gloss off to the side. She unlocked her car door, pushing it open through the short beeping.

Kids littered the playground, yelling and running about. Parents sat on cooler benches that were shaded by the trees. Jughead could be seen, hunched over his phone and typing away with the occasional glance at Jellybean.

Jelly caught sight of Betty. She began to run towards her.

Worriedly, Jughead caught sight of her and ran after her, not seeing Betty.

Betty beats him, scooping the child in her arms and peppers her in kisses. "I missed you, Peanut."

She plants a huge, wet kiss on Betty's cheek. "I missed you too!"

Jughead approaches them, very out of breath. "God damn, kid you're very fast."

"Bad word, Jughead," Jellybean chided, gasping auditable.

Betty nodded. "We should put pepper in his mouth, shouldn't we?"

"We should."

He smiled at them. "Sorry, my bad. We can put pepper in my mouth when we get home."

"M'kay."

Betty set her down. "Go play."

Jelly happily complied, leaving them alone.

Betty snuck a few glances at Jughead before ultimately trying to make conversation. "Hey."

"Hi." He nervously offered a smile.

The other parents could be seen trying to look and eavesdrop on the young couple, mainly the somewhat young, single mom's. And a few single, recently divorced, dad's.

"I was actually gonna go smoke. Y'know, in case you wanna come with." He tugged his chapped lip between his teeth.

"Yeah actually. I mean after this week, I could use one."

"Me too."

They walked around, searching for the smoking zone. Not many words were exchanged between them. One of the parents had already agreed to watch Jellybean whilst he smoked beforehand. A bench smushed into the corner with an ashtray was the designated smoke area.

Betty took a seat furthest away from him, giving him some room.

He held out a cancerous stick to her. "Here."

She took it, placing it in her mouth. Muffled, she asked, "Can I have a light?"

"Oh shit, yeah," He chuckled, pulling the lighter back out from his pocket.

The flame flickered over the end of it, lighting it up.

Betty took a long, slow drag, just enjoying the lovely nicotine taste. "I forget how good this tastes."

He chuckled, "Me too, honestly."

"These are terrible for you. I should really quit sometime soon."

"Yeah, we have a kid now."

Betty nudges him with her foot. "I don't smoke that often. Sometimes I just need one. I've gotten better though."

He puffed out a cloud of smoke, pushing her foot back with his own. "I get that. I've been trying to quit. This is actually my last day to smoke with this stuff that I take to quit smoking."

Their feet uncontrollably started to play a game of footsies, laughing every time that Betty's flip flop fell off.

Betty snuffed out her cigarette and threw it away in the designated bin. "Ready?"

He nodded, flicking his ciggy in the bin alongside hers. "Yeah."

Chemistry radiated between the two. Their eye contact maintained strong, both swallowing thickly.

"We have to get back," Betty said hushed.

He scratched his neck, stepping away from her. "Uh, the groups over here."

Betty did her best to keep up with his impossibly long strides.

By the time they reached the playground, Betty was basically out of breath. "That is such a far walk. I'm just very lazy on my day's off."

Jughead took a seat on one of the shaded benches near two couples. "Me too. I like relaxing."

Betty sat next to him, thighs barely inches from touching him. "I just wanna be lazy all day, but spending time with JB is something I've been looking forward to all week. I miss going to the park or going to the ice cream shop. I don't miss my mom feeding her ice cream at 10 then me staying up with her all night."

He chuckled, leaning back, "You guys sound like you spoiled her with everything. I don't think I'll be able to do shopping trips and stuff like that. Hell, I don't even know what I'll do when she has a boyfriend."

Small giggles erupted from the lady, another mother presumably, to their left. "I remember that stage in our marriage. He,"- She pointed at her husband-"hated to shop. I would take my girl's out to shop, and he would drag along with us as we walked."

"I- we aren't." She motioned next between herself and Jughead. "We just have shared custody of his sister."

"Oh, sorry. I-I shouldn't have-"

Jughead politely smiled. "It's fine. We're just two somewhat grown people trying to raise a kid."

The lady rested her hand in her husband's lap. "Well, you guys are doing great. She looks happy and healthy and well fed."

"Thanks, we really try," Betty replied.

"I'm Sally, this is my husband, Paul."

Betty simply waved at Paul. "Hi. I don't like hands, so I'm not gonna shake yours."

"Understandable."

Sally collected her purse, taking her husband's hand. "We best be leaving. Charlie has Dance at 2."

Betty turned to Jughead. "Have we really been here for two hours?"

He shook his head, sliding his phone out of his pocket and glancing at it. "No, but she has soccer soon. It's just practice though, and I will send you the schedule. Promise."

Panic seemed evident on his face. Betty rubbed his back. "It's okay. I'm not gonna take this back to family court over an after school activity. Hell, we could carpool."

Relieved, he embraced her. "Thank you, Betty."

"Yeah, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it is best I announce my decision to take a break until the month of June. I am currently overwhelmed by school work and my need to finish my works. I have some things pre-written and plan on publishing them once they are nearly done. This is what is best for me currently. I have family issues and major issues with mental health; I've had all of these problems for quite a while, but they have grown worse in the recent year. Please note that I love you all and plan to be back by June. Bye for now everyone.

It’s the midst of summer, a long breeze dragging across the hem of her dress. A child glued to her hip, wearing a similar dress with a look-a-like pair of sunglass, both tinted with rose gold rims. 

They look out, admiring the field of wildflowers, little dandelions dancing in the wind, some balding at the brisk lull of wind. She slid Jelly down her hip, kneeling to fix the girl’s hair, cautious of the dewy grass. “I can’t believe your 8 now. It seems like just yesterday I met you.”

She giggled, the sun gleaming on her face. “I’m getting soooo old, Betty. I’m gonna have to get a job soon and be all grown up!” 

Chuckling, Betty tightens the bun on her head. She pushes down her sunglasses, pressing them against her face with a single finger. “I hope not. Then that makes me seem really old.”

Jellybean pouted. “You’re not old!” 

Betty giggles again, smiling down at the girl, sun shining against her olive skin, tanned from their previous weekend at the beach.

“Jug!” Jelly exclaims, running into the field. 

Jughead looks up, dark hair pushed back and a huge grin showing as he kneels to her level, opening his arms. He scoops her up, hugging her so tightly. “I missed you too, Kiddo. Can’t last a week without me, can you?” 

“I can, but Betty insisted. She said that she wanted to see you again- oh shoot! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Pretend like I didn’t say anything!” 

His ears turn pink, eyes darting up to find Betty approaching them. “I won’t say anything, kid. It'll be our little secret.” 

Betty offered a shy smile, hands playing with the hem of her sundress. “Whatcha guys talking about?”

“How pretty you guys look.” It comes out too quickly ( _ Nice going, Jug. Real smooth) _ . He means it, truly, but it’s unexpected. “You really matched the theme well is all.”

Her cheeks are pink. “Uh- thanks. I really tried.”

It’s awkward, oh so awkward. He tries to force a smile and holds up his camera. “You wanna get started?”

Betty nods simply. “Where do you want us? Is there any poses or anything?”

“In the grass.” He points to the open field, the camera balancing in his hand. 

Jellybean grinned, plucking a flower and offering it up to Betty. 

_ Click. _

Betty returned the smile, grasping the flower. The sun cast, lighting them up in the frame. 

_ Click. _

Jellybean grasps Betty by the hands, chuckling, “Ring around the Rosie!”

They spin, by the will of Betty, around and fall to the ground filled with fresh blooms. 

_ Click.  _

He grins to himself, overcome with grave happiness, and he  _ snaps _ another picture. 

“Jug, get in here!” Betty calls, face slightly pink from laughing. 

_ Click. _

“Who’s gonna take the pictures then Betts? The wind?” He arches his eyebrow.

Betty giggles, “Timer, silly!”

He smiles, placing his camera on the tripod, setting a 30-second timer. He ran to them, picking up Jelly and slinging her on his hip, and wrapping his arm around Betty’s waist. “Smile!”

_ Click.  _

When they finally finished, the sun began to set. Jellybean is worn, yawning as she clings to Betty’s shoulder.

“Thanks, jug. Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? We’re getting those tacos from down the street. I know how much you love those.” Betty bites her lip, shying away from meeting his eyes. 

“Uh, sure. I’ll stop by in a bit. Can I take a shower at yours again? My water is still off because of the dumbass down the hall,” He scoffs, catching Betty’s roll her eyes.

She scoffs, “I hate that dude! He tried to call me a whore the one time when I dropped Jelly off. Ugh, men!”

“See, he’s a grouchy fucker. I tried to tell him that his bathtub was overflowing, and he yelled at me! Now, our water’s off!” He huffed, packing his camera and accessories into his trunk. “Do you need any help with Bean?”

She shook her head and opened the car door. “I think she’s all good. But, you can bring us some cake from the bakery if you’re feeling special tonight.” She gave him a haughty wink. 

“I will. Anything else, Betts?” 

Before she ducked into her car, she said, “Maybe that one throw blanket from your storage box.”

**_~~~~~_ **

Jelly set the table with the plastic forks that came with each platter and a napkin. Betty placed each styrofoam box in the respective chairs, hoping Jughead would be here soon.

His food would get cold, that’s the only reason. Yeah, let’s go with that. Betty definitely did not like seeing him in her apartment, especially on the occurrences he would need to use her shower. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jughead announced in her doorway. 

Betty giggled, “Dinners ready. Get your ass in here before I eat it all!”

They exchanged a laugh as soon as they heard Jughead’s loud footsteps coming down the hall. These moments were so precious to her. 

“Is there any left?”

Betty nodded to a box seated in front of  _ his  _ chair. “There. Next time, you might not be as lucky, y’know.”

“Very funny, Betts. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh! But I would!” 

A little while after dinner, Jellybean is in bed, fast asleep. Betty sat on the couch, yawning as she settled opposite of him. His hair was wet, and the scent of her soap kissing his skin.

“Long day?”

“Yeah, we took so many photos today. I feel so worn out.” She yawned, pulling the blanket closer. “You staying over?”

He nodded, copying her yawn. “Yeah. It’s too late to get into my apartment anyways. You’d think that they would stay open. It’s New York after all.” 

“Right!” She exclaimed, voice seeping in tiredness. 

Betty leaned against him, repositioning herself to get more comfortable. ‘Hey, Jug.”

“Yeah, Betts?”

“I love you. I feel like I don’t say that enough. You’re such a good co-parent and brother.” She softly kissed his cheek.

“That means the world to me, you guys mean the world to me. I love you too, Betty. You’re the best person to co-parent with. My mom really was never around, and she just set an overall poor example for JB. So, thank you.” He smiled down at her, pushing back the hair in her face. 

“Jug, tell me about your mom? I wanna know what she was like.”

He sighs, looking off. 

She cups his face, angling his face to make eye contact with him. She brushes his cheekbones gingerly. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t wanna. I understand it’s a hard subject. Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

Jughead nods, cupping her cheek. “Thank you.”

They both realize the depleting space between them. He pulls her closer, and she doesn’t shy away. She closes her eyes, awaiting him.

  
Their lips brush softly. It’s soft, nice, and it makes her feel  _ safe _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?  
> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
